Loving You Again
by Amanda Yates
Summary: When Jan Di wakes up with no memory of herself being married to Jun Pyo things take a turn for the worst in the married couples life as fate throws another curveball in their direction, and now it seems like it's Jun Pyo's turn to suffer but will this trial bring them closer together than before? Or will it tear them apart, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, no I don't, even I'm not capable of that much drama. Love the show though!**

**Summary:** When Jan Di wakes up with no memory of herself being married to Jun Pyo things take a turn for the worst in the married couples life as fate throws another curveball in their direction, and now it seems like it's Jun Pyo's turn to suffer but will this trial bring them closer together than before? Or will it tear them apart, read to find out.

**So this is my first time writing for Korean drama so please go easy on me, and if anyone is willing to teach me Korean I will be really happy, just send me a pm.**

**Loving You Again**

Jan Di groaned as she woke up from her deep slumber stretching out and then smacking her lips a few times. She did not want to open her eyes, no, not yet, she was still in that in between place between wakefulness and dreams and she was too cozy and warm to want to wake up fully and start the new day.

Jun Pyo smiled at the morning routines of his wife though he noted she was too tired these days, thanks to him. He snuggled up to her and blew a hot breath on her neck before licking the white patch of skin exposed by her overlarge nightwear.

Jan Di frowned before she registered that she was way too warm, and that there was a heavy weight of an arm on top of her. She opened her eyes in shock and when she looked around at the unfamiliar room she began to panic in earnest and when she felt someone's lips on her neck kissing her she shot straight up, pulling the blankets close to her as she turned to face the guy who made her life a living hell everyday in school looking at her with a half annoyed and half longing expression.

Like anyone in a situation like that, she screamed at the top of her lungs making Jun Pyo wince and then cover her mouth.

"Yah!Pabo! Stop shouting! You're going to wake up the whole mansion!"

Jun Pyo who was a little amused by his wife's antiques screeched when Jan Di bit his hand and then started to move back until she reached the end of the bed and then fell flat on the floor.

Though he was annoyed now an expression of concern came over his face as he stared down at her asking "Gwenchana? You're stupid to fall over in your condition! Are you alright?"

Jan Di though was in shock as she stuttered trying to get the words which seemed to be stuck in her throat to come out, "YOU! You! Jun Pyo! What the hell did you do? Why am I here? What did you do?"

Jun Pyo shoved the sheets off of his naked chest and moved towards Jan Di as she immediately covered her eyes and shouted "Yah! Have you got no sense of decency? Cover yourself up!"

Jun Pyo smirked wondering if this was one of her moods again and wisely kept the thought to himself as he said "Don't go acting modest now, we've been married for two years Jagi!"

Jan Di blinked behind the shield of her hands and then looked up at Jun Pyo as if her were a mad man before she screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT MARRIED TO YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Jun Pyo staggered for the first time as he began to suspect something was really wrong with his wife, after all he hadn't heard that tone of her voice in a long time.

"WHAT PRANK HAVE YOU PULLED THIS TIME? I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT OF HERE I WILL SCREAM KIDNAP!"

"Jun Pyo, what's all the commotion this early in the morning?" Jun Pyo heard his mother's voice and Jan Di froze like a deer caught in headlights.

Although Jun Pyo's mother had changed since his accident and his father's recovery there was still a commanding presence when she was in a room and if it were anyone other than brave and bull headed Jan Di they would have run crying a long time ago. As such Jan Di and Madam Kang developed quite a close but sometimes tense relationship with each other.

"Is Jandya not feeling well again?"

"Anya Omma!" Gu Jun Pyo hastened to shout.

"Is everything alright Jandya?" Jun Hee's voice was then heard and before Gu Jun Pyo could reassure them all Jan Di beat him to it.

"NO, NOTHING IS ALRIGHT! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"Gu Jun Pyo, Omma and I are coming in now" Jun Hee said before the door was pushed open and both of them entered Jun Pyo and Jan Di's bedroom.

Jan Di was oscillating between awe and fear at the sight of the two intimidating ladies but then remembered that she was being held here against her will and then shouted "Yah! Gun Jun Pyo, there's a limit to your teasing! Why are you holding me in your house?"

Jun Pyo was agitated now and he snapped "You're my wife! This is where you live now!"

"STOP SAYING THAT! STOP LYING! I'm not married! I'm a high school student! You've been making my life difficult for me at Shinwha but this is pushing it too far!"

"Gu Jun Pyo, what is going on here?" Madam Kang asked in a cold tone directing a glare at Jun Pyo who wondered when his mother had started to bat for Jandya, probably from the time she heard of the pregnancy.

Jun Pyo sighed and then said "I don't know….she's saying that we're not married, can you believe it? After all that we've been through all this time!"

Jun Hee being the only sensible person put of the lot said "Maybe she hit her head and doesn't remember? I'm sure it's not intentional Jun Pyo ya!"

"BO! It sure as hell is intentional; I would never never marry an arrogant, pompous, self-centered, bullying brat like him!" Jan Di declared and Jun Pyo couldn't hide the hurt now as Jun Hee and Madam Kang looked at him and then gave disapproving glares to Jan Di.

"She needs a doctor" Jun Hee said reasonably after a while.

"MOLLA! I'm going out!" Jun Pyo said as he walked swiftly away his mother and sister calling after him but getting no reply.

"I want to go home" said Jan Di as the doctor checked her pulse and then her eyes and then her tummy for some reason and then her head.

"Ah, there's a bump, she probably hit her head somewhere, she'll need a CT scan but let's not do it now because it may harm the'

"AH doctor, we understand" interrupted Jun Hee before the doctor could break the news and Jan Di could go into another temper tantrum.

The doctor catching on quick nodded and said "Neh, she'll also need a psychotherapist to determine how severe the memory loss is."

The doctor left giving instructions to the maids who were taking care of Jan Di and once he was outside Madam Kang and Jun Hee looked on with worried faces as they asked "Doctor, what are her chances of regaining her memories?"

The doctor sighed before saying "I'm not sure of it at the moment, amnesia is a tricky condition, sometimes patients get every one of their memories back and sometimes nothing at all. Take care of her well, being around people she remembers might be of some good now."

Jun Hee nodded as the doctor went on his way.

"Ottoke Omma? Jun Pyo is not going to be happy to hear this!"

"Call So Yi Jeong, her friend Gau el could ease her worries for now, she doesn't trust us"

"AH, why does something always happen to them? They were so happy and what would we tell her when she learns she's pregnant with Jun Pyo's child, she all but seems to hate him."

Jan Di was wide awake though she wanted nothing more than to crawl into the comfortable bed and sleep like a sloth bear. There was a maid stationed at the entrance to the bed room and any thoughts of escaping the place fled her mind when she saw the security roaming around the house.

She couldn't fathom that these people expected her to believe that she was married to Jun Pyo, as if! She was Geum Jan Di, the girl who got tortured for being a commoner in a school meant for the aristocratic, how could she ever fit into the mighty Gu Jun Pyo's world, not to mention she completely hated him.

She had not left the bed from morning except to brush and pee, her meals were brought up by the maid and she had to stop herself from gawking before she gulped and started taking bites of the wonderfully delicious meal.

Just when she was about to seriously contemplate her situation the doors to the room she was in was opened and Gau el stepped inside exclaiming "Jan Di ah! Is it true you hit your head and lost your memories?"

"GAU EL!" Jan di screamed and jumped off the bed to hug her friend tightly. She was happy to see atleast one familiar face at last.

"Gau el ya! These people are crazy! Get me out of here…quick call the police!"

"Yah! Jan Di ah! They are your relatives and this is your home! Just because you don't remember doesn't change the fact that this is your home."

"Gau el ya! What are you saying? I didn't hit my head! This is not my home."

Gau el then looked at Jan Di tenderly before she held both of her hands in hers and led her to the bed. Making Jan Di sit with her legs folded Gau el spoke softly, "Jan Di, I know this must be hard for you to believe now especially since you suffered a lot because of Jun Pyo sunbae in school but I'm your best friend and I wouldn't lie to you."

Jan Di nodded as she tightened her hold on Gau el's hands.

"Jan di, you and Jun Pyo sunbae are in love, I've never seen a couple who fight so much yet love each other so absolutely. You married him two years ago after waiting for five years to be with him Jan Di."

Jun Pyo had cooled off considerably after driving for hours to clear his mind and when he came back home he asked "So what did the doctor say?"

Jun Hee would've berated him were it any other occasion but she let it go just this once as she said "She has memory loss, the doctor has scheduled her for CT a week from now."

They heard a screech of Gau el's name and Jun Pyo sighed rubbing his temples, "So I guess she still remembers her friend."

Jun Hee who was reading a magazine lifted her eyes up as she said "It would seem so."

Jun Pyo then sat down next to her and put his head down on his hands as he said "Ottoke? How am I going to deal? I can't lose her, not again!"

Jun Hee dropped the magazine and hugged him close "You won't loose her, she'll get her memories back, you'll see!"

Jun Pyo nodded and then went up to see his wife thinking why their life had to be filled with so much drama all the time. But then again it wouldn't be Geum Jan Di if she didn't drive him stir crazy and he smiled lopsidedly as he ascended the stairs.

He was just outside when he heard Jan Di say "But how could I have married someone I hate so much? Anya, anya! ANYA!"

Gau el was trying to reason with her but Jan DI was inconsolable as she bawled saying "How could I have ruined my own life? How could you let me marry him? How could my omma and appa allow this?"

"Jandya! It's not like that! Jun Pyo sunbae takes really good care of you!"

"Three guys almost raped me because he ordered them to! DID YOU KNOW THAT? DID YOU? I HATE HIM! I'M NOT MARRIED TO HIM! ANYA! ANYA! I'M NOT!"

Jan Di was sobbing in earnest now clutching Gau el and Jun Pyo felt like he'd been whipped and then strangled, every one of her word hit him like a thunderstorm and what made it more painful was the fact that everything she said was true, in her mind she had every right to hate the sight of him and he felt the breath being squeezed out of him as he pulled on his hair and cried a silent tear wondering if he'd ever have his Jan Di, the love of his life back again.

**This is my first time writing for K drama's, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER - 2**

Jun Hee sighed as she pressed the call button yet again on her cell phone and Jun Pyo didn't pick up. She did not know what had happened but Jun Pyo had looked ready to kill something when he walked out again.

It was time now to call for help from the F4, at times when Jun Pyo was like this only his close friends would get through to him and then there was Jan Di but since she was the source of the problem she was out of the equation, atleast for now. Until then only Gau El had been informed of Jan Di's trouble because if news ever got out to the press it would be impossible to stop the papparazi from hounding Jun Pyo and they did not want that in this delicate situation but Jun Hee knew the F4 could be trusted.

Gau El consoled Jan Di for awhile before she murmured "Shh, it's alright Jandya, I know you must be terribly confused and scared to be in an unfamiliar place with people you don't remember. But remember we are all always there with you."

Jan Di looked at Gau El with tear filled eyes then said "How could I have married him? I mean , apart from the fact that I would have never agreed to it if I were of sound mind….we're both from totally different worlds…"

Jan Di looked around at the house she'd been in only once when Jun Pyo had had her kidnapped, "Look at this place…I don't belong here…I belong in my small house with my omma, appa and Kang San, not here!"

Gau El laughed and held Jan Di's chin as she said "Your omma and appa don't live in that house anymore, they have a separate house in Seoul now…Jun Pyo sunbae wanted to gift them with it after all the trouble…" Gau El stopped knowing Jan Di wouldn't know anything about how her mother in law had hunted her family down and made them paupers just for Jan Di to leave Jun Pyo alone, she decided Jan Di didn't need to know after all.

"WAE? Our house was fine as it was! I didn't want a showier one! That Jun Pyo! Always acting like anything can be bought with money!"

Gau El smiled at hearing Jan Di complaining about Jun Pyo's faults and unlike before there was no heat behind the words which gave hope for Gau El than Jan Di wouldn't be totally against being married to Jun Pyo sunbae.

Gau El cleared her throat uneasily before asking "What's the last thing that you remember Jan Di?"

Jan Di frowned and got a contemplative look as she said "I remember going to someone's party…she was famous though I don't remember who, and then nothing….how many years of my life have I lost?" asked Jan Di looking panicked as the implications of her memory loss hit her with the weight of a freight train.

Gau El hastened to reassure her saying "Jan Di, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it all back in time and we are here to fill the gaps for you."

Jan Di wasn't completely convinced though and looked down at her hands folded tightly in her lap as she got off the bed just as a maid came in to deliver their evening snack which was more grandeur than anything Jan Di had ever seen in her life.

Jan Di's mouth watered at the sight of the delicacies and she idly thought that atleast this was one perk of being married to a rich person.

Gau El observed her stunned look and laughed saying "Jan Di, I've missed seeing that expression on your face."

Jan Di looked uncomfortable for a minute before her stomach won over her inhibitions and she made her way to the table grabbing a plate for herself and then another for Gau El shooing the maid off with polite words when she tried to do it for her. The maid smiled fondly and Jan Di blinked before she thought they must be used to her presence in the mansion before she blinked and shoved a chocolate crunchy biscuit into her mouth.

* * *

Yi Jung, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were all searching for Jun Pyo in the places that he usually frequented when he was upset or angry. And since none of them turned out to be productive they all assembled in their usual F4 lounge, Ji Hoo sat comfortably in the love seat while Yi Jung and Woo Bin were playing pool.

"What's with them? Their life just isn't meant to be normal." Stated Yi Jung looking disbelieving that some drama had cropped up in Jun Pyo and Jan Di's life again.

Woo Bin missed a shot as he was not concentrating fully on the game, all of them worried for Jun Pyo's sake. "It must be for hard Jun Pyo yah! He loves her even more now that their married and they are expecting an addition to the family."

"Ya! Do you think she knows?" asked Yi Jung and both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin looked up from their respective activities their eyes round and wide.

"She's going to kill him when she finds out!" said Woo Bin and all of them laughed though they knew it was hardly a laughing matter. It couldn't be helped, they were all a fan of Jan Di's roundhouse kick and it had been a long time since they saw one.

"I can't believe Gau El didn't tell me about it before I heard from Jun Hee noona. I thought she trusted me enough." Yi Jung didn't want to sound hurt but he did and both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo smirked at the ex Casanova, talking about being whipped, Yi Jung was completely wrapped around Gau El yangs little finger.

* * *

Two days passed and Jun Pyo had not returned home nor had he been spotted in any of their offices or clubs, it seemed like he'd almost disappeared from the world and the F4 and Jun Hee started to worry in earnest when every call they made immediately went to voice mail.

Jan Di who had taken to hiding out in her room was just happy that she wouldn't have to share a room with Jun Pyo and wake up with someone's tongue on her neck, thoughts of the first day she woke up in the room sent her spiraling into equal amount of giddiness and horror and she was just thankful that she was left alone for now.

She had learnt so far that she was a doctor and she was working as an assistant physician in the clinic owned by Ji Hoo subaes grand father whom she was apparently very close to. She could not still wrap her head around the fact that she had chosen to become a doctor of all things and that she'd actually managed to achieve it.

On the fourth day of Jun Pyo's disappearance just when people outside were starting to raise questions Jun Hee knew she had to ask Jan Di for help. She asked Gau El to meet her in their mansion and when they were there she explained to Gau El of what she was hoping to do to make Jun Pyo come out of his hiding, wherever he was.

Gau El knocked on the door twice before she and Jun Hee entered the room where Jan Di was seated with one of her medical books in her lap wearing an oversized pajama. She looked up from what she was doing and got up when she saw Jun Hee giving a small bow.

"Aish! Jandya! That's really not necessary between us! We're sisters!" said Jun Hee before she seated herself on the couch close to Jan Di.

Jan Di gave a small smile before seating herself down on the couch while Gau El took the lone armchair.

Jun Hee gave a discreet nod to Gau El who asked "Jan Di, do you know that Jun Pyo sunbae has been missing for four days now?"

Jan Di snapped her head up and glared before she screeched "And why would I care if he's missing! He's not a child, he can find his way back!"

"Jandya! I think he is really sad that you don't remember him…we've all been worried about him too! He's not answering any of the F4's or noona's calls, we were hoping you could help…"

"BO? ANYA! No, no way! I will not!" Jan Di screeched again.

"Jan Di, please…you're the only one he listens to…if you ask him to come back…he surely will" pleaded Jun Hee.

"But..but…I…I…don't…w..want him to…come back" Jan Di stuttered out as both Gau El and Jun Hee shocked by what they heard looked at her as if she were insane.

"Geum Jan Di, you can't possibly mean that!" cried Gau El.

"WAE? Of course I mean that!" insisted Jan Di.

"Jandya! It's not just us who worry about him, he's responsible for the lives of all the Shinwha employees, he has to come back or they will be huge repercussions!" Jun Hee tried to make her understand the gravity of the situation they were in.

"Look at this Jan Di.." Gau El extended a picture to Jan Di who took it reluctantly and looked into it seeing Gu Jun Pyo holding her close with her back to his front, both of them were smiling widely and they looked happy as she noted her face glowing, she couldn't believe it was really her. She found it hard to believe Gu Jun Pyo was responsible for that smile on her face.

"Look how happy you are! You may not remember him now but when and if you do will you be happy if something happened to him? Even now can you really not care about someone even if you hated them Jandya? You're a lot kinder than that and Jun Pyo sunbae deserves this from you." Gau El hoped to god that Jan Di would see sense and when Jan Di sighed and nodded handing the picture back to Gau El.

"What do you want me to do?" Jan Di asked pouting in her adorable way and both Jun Hee and Gau El laughed in relief.

* * *

Jun Pyo's was waking up from yet another hang over as his phone buzzed and he just wanted to smash the thing on the floor but knew he couldn't because then he wouldn't if anything happened to Jan Di, leaving her alone at a time like this was cowardly of him but he didn't think he could stand it if Jan Di looked at him with that unforgiving glare and hateful look in her eyes, it burned his soul and made him hurt something fierce and he just didn't want to face it, not now, not ever.

He was about to ignore the voicemail when he heard his sisters voice but then he heard a hesitant, "Gu..Gu Jun Pyo…uhmm…" it was Jan Di's voice and Jun Pyo's heart began to flutter with hope that she might have remembered as he hurried to pick up his phone despite feeling like a thousand drums were beating on his head.

"Jan Di ah?" asked Jun Pyo, a desperate note in his voice.

"Neh, it's me…I…I..just uhmm….want you to…anya! Everyone here is worried….and they…I…they want you to come back from wherever you are."

Jun Pyo let out a breath, the hope died in his chest at the unsure way Jan Di was talking to him and he knew his sister must have put her up to this.

However, Jun Pyo knew it was time for him to go back. He had had his pity party and now it was time to go and face his life again and to win Jan Di's heart back, he'd done it once and he will do so again.

"Ehh…I'll hang up now."

"Jandya! Wait! I need to tell you something."

"Uhh…okay…" Jan Di bit her lip as she wondered what he could possibly want to say.

"I love you Jagi."

And before Jan Di could react the line went dead and Jan Di pondered how an arrogant boy like Gu Jun Pyo could possess a voice that was filled with tenderness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, no I don't, even I'm not capable of that much drama. Love the show though!**

**Summary:** When Jan Di wakes up with no memory of herself being married to Jun Pyo things take a turn for the worst in the married couples life as fate throws another curveball in their direction, and now it seems like it's Jun Pyo's turn to suffer but will this trial bring them closer together than before? Or will it tear them apart, read to find out.

**So this is my first time writing for Korean drama so please go easy on me, and if anyone is willing to teach me Korean I will be really happy, just send me a pm.**

Jan Di was fast asleep in their bed when Jun Pyo returned, he'd already heard an earful from his noona as to how he could be so irresponsible enough to leave Jan Di and Shiwha just to brood as she put it.

Being back made him comprehend how acutely he'd missed Jan Di and he rubbed his forehead realizing just how exhausted he was. He crawled into the other side of the bed and within minutes he was snoring.

Jun Pyo woke up when he heard Jan Di muttering something in her sleep, he was used to it as it was a habit of hers and throughout the years he'd had a lot of insight into his sometimes secretive wife's mind through her nightly whisperings, he heard closely and he could just make out, _'Omma, don't make me go, I don't want to Omma, I don't want to go to Shinwha.'_

Jun Pyo frowned; he'd never really understood the implications of all the bullying he'd done in school even now. It made him uncomfortable to think of his past because guilt was not something he was used to feeling. Did he make Jan Di suffer so much in those days? The answer was probably yes and thinking of it now made his heart ache at how due to his ruthlessness Jan Di had to suffer through all the bullying in a surrounding where people were already against her.

However, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to Jan Di. She had not given up on him till the very end when he'd been the one in her position and he would stand by her till the end too. He will make her remember him and their love; with a buoyant smile he fell asleep again as Jan Di stretched out an arm and tangled her legs together with his which was also something he was used to now. He knew she wouldn't like it when she would wake up in the morning but he had missed her so much and so he pulled her closer and hugged her tight as he laid a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Jan Di woke up with a start shaking off Jun Pyo's arm and waking him up as well but as Jun Pyo was thinking she was going to freak out like the other day she ran into the bathroom quickly holding her mouth and Jun Pyo knew then that it was an entirely different matter. He sighed having a troubled expression on his face as he wondered how he was going to break this news to her, she was a doctor, she would figure it out sooner rather than later, memory loss or not. He went in to check on her and found her bent over the sink retching heavily and looking completely miserable.

"Gwenchana?" he asked unsurely.

Jan Di suddenly turned around a bit of drool sliding from the side of her mouth as she shockingly exclaimed "YOU! How? When?"

Jun Pyo was amused despite himself as he smirked, "Don't feel too stunned, I came back yesterday and if I remember right you told me to come back."

Jan Di was processing this information and coming to realize she'd just spent the night snuggling up to Jun Pyo like he was her own personal teddy when Jun Pyo came closer slowly.

Jan Di looked up and raised both of her hands in front of her, "You! What…what are you doing?"

Jun Pyo's smirk widened as he stood close by her and extended his hand across her to grab some tissues while Jan Di was watching him with rapt attention looking a bit suspicious of his actions, he gently dabbed the side of her mouth as Jan Di tried not to turn away.

"You had a bit of drool over there." Jun Pyo murmured wanting to kiss her so badly eventhough he knew she'd probably reek of vomit.

Jan Di then moved two steps back and then said "Why are you here? Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Jun Pyo masked the hurt her comment caused and swiftly said "Where else would I be? It's a Sunday so I don't have to work. Besides we have an appointment with the psychotherapist today."

"We?"

"Yes we as in you and me."

"WAE? I CAN GO BY MYSELF!"

Jun Pyo looked indignant before he said in a tone of finality that brooked no argument, "No"

Of course didn't have any effect whatsoever on Jan Di "NO? You don't have a right to say no! I will go by myself if I want to go by myself."

"No, I'm coming with you!"

"No, I'll rather go with Gau El or Ji Hoo sunbae since he's a doctor too!"

Now that made Jun Pyo loose his carefully guarded anger as he slapped his hand forcefully on the granite counter and screeched "GU JAN DI! I am your husband and you will do as I say!"

Jan Di looked subdued for just a minute before she started to screech as well "ANYA! Get lost! I am not going to listen to you!" she pushed him away and went passed the bathroom and the bedroom and Jun Pyo let her knowing he wouldn't be able to persuade her to go with him when she was this mad at him.

* * *

Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin were all at their F4 lounge when Yi Jung said "You had us worried by disappearing like that…"

Jun Pyo murmured "Hmm…I needed space."

"You should have atleast told us where you were.." said Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo was the one who spoke next, "You can't leave her alone when she's like this, she deserves better than this from you." There was a hidden anger in his statement but Jun Pyo picked up on it.

He sighed saying "I know it's probably karma coming to bite me back but I just can't take it to see her looking at me like I'm a stranger."

"She probably needs her space now and if I were you I would give it to her," Yi Jung said adding "with women you should know when to butt in and when to hold back."

Jun Pyo and the other laughed as Woo Bin exclaimed "Well if the F4's ex-casanova says so."

"Aish, this is such a huge mess! When she remembers I'm going to give her a tongue lashing for sure! PABO! How can she forget about me?"

"I'm sure we'd get to see your face smashed by Jan Di before that."

"WAE?" asked Jun Pyo looking characteristically a bit dumb which oddly made his friends get a fond look.

"When she finds out you've gotten her pregnant…do you think she's going to let you off the hook easy?"

"Especially when she remembers all about the time you spread rumors about her being pregnant in school."

"I don't think she'll stop with a roundhouse kick this time."

Jun Pyo was frowning now and though all his friends were laughing he was still not sure how exactly he was supposed to broach that subject to his wife.

"Ah, I can't keep this from her for long, she's already vomiting everything every morning and her next appointment in two weeks from now!"

"Aish, that women is impossible!"

"But you still love her." Ji Hoo said with a smile which Jun Pyo returned.

Jun Pyo had a wide smile on his face now as he said "In a way it's kind of refreshing to watch her behaving like a kid again, I've missed that in her after all that she had to suffer through."

"You won't be feeling amused for long, not if she doesn't let you touch her now" Woo Bin stated for which Ji Hoo and Yi Jung laughed while Jun Pyo looked irritated.

"Tell me, has she already kicked you out of the bed?" asked Yi Jung smiling lopsidedly.

"Hmm, I hope you're gentlemanly enough to take the couch and leave her the bed." Ji Hoo commented and the three of them burst out laughing again while Jun Pyo glared at them with a petulant expression on his face.

"Ah sush! I'll have you know she clung to me like an octopus yesterday!"

"Atleast you're still getting a snuggle, or did you drug her with sleeping pills?"

"Ah! You guys are no help at all, I'm going home now!" said Jun Pyo and left walking out with the sound of his friends' laughter following him.

* * *

When he was back home Jun Pyo saw his mother and Jan Di having an evening snack together and he observed from far as he noticed how Jan Di seemed to be talking freely with his mother without any of the usual inhibitions or tension.

With some surprise he noted his mother was also smiling a lot when most of the times when Jan Di and his mother are forced to be together his omma would look so uncomfortable that he had wondered whether it was really Madam Kang, Shinwha's first lady at all.

"Ah Jan Di, your husband is here."

Jan Di's smile fell and she turned around to look at gu Jun Pyo, a sour expression on her face.

Jun Pyo figured she was still angry about their fight earlier in the morning and decided to give in this one time, "I'll let you go see the psychotherapist with Gau El this time, but in return you have to let me come with you to the next appointment."

Jan Di looked like she was about to protest but Jun Pyo's mother interfered saying "There, now you've reached a compromise. Isn't that right Jan Di yah?"

Jun Pyo's mother was smiling tenderly and expectantly at Jan Di who grimaced before nodding.

"I'll still be driving you though, so get ready by 10 in the morning tomorrow."

"After the appointment I want to see my omma and appa!" insisted Jan Di, being around unfamiliar people for a whole week with only Gau El coming for an occasional visit was tiring her.

"Alright, you can stay with them till evening; I'll pick you up when I get back from work."

Having gotten her way Jan Di started to smile at the thought of finally seeing her family again and Jun Pyo wondered why he hadn't thought to take her to her parents earlier.

Looking at his mother smiling at them both with a fond expression made Jun Pyo snap "AND DON'T BE LATE, 10 am sharp, araso?"

Jan Di looked at him irritably scowling before she screeched "NEH!"

Jun Pyo smirked at how easy it was to get a rise out of her and then climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

Jan Di was roaming around the Gu mansion to kill some time before she had to go to bed where Jun Pyo must surely be staying in. She came to a hallway and saw a huge framed picture on the wall but what made her stop still was the fact that she was in it wearing a resplendent white ball gown and looking radiant alongside Jun Pyo who looked sharply dressed in a suite, in the picture both of them looked very happy and they were holding hands as they smiled together.

Jan Di traced the lines of her face with her hand wondering how much should have changed in the years that passed as she gazed somewhat solemnly at the picture. The last time she had been here was when Jun Pyo had had his men kidnap her from school only to insist that her kicking him was actually a sign that she liked him.

She remembered clearly how she'd said that friends couldn't be bought with money and that Jun Pyo must use his heart to reach out to them. She also remembered how he'd insisted that anything could be bought with money and asked her to name one thing that couldn't be gotten by money; she had no answer at the time.

"Gu Jun Pyo, all I remember of you is the arrogant bully who made life hell for me in school, could I really have fallen for you?" she asked the Jun Pyo in the picture idly tracing her fingers through his ridiculous curly hair.

After having exhausted herself by roaming around the mansion and finding even more pictures of Jun Pyo and her doing various activities she finally deemed it was time to return to the bedroom, she was hoping and praying that Jun Pyo would already be asleep so she could quietly tip toe and get her pajamas before she could crawl into one of the many rooms in the mansion and go to sleep. When she came to the door she put her face close to the door and listened for any sounds coming from the inside.

When she found that there was only silence she smiled mischievously before she opened the door slowly so as to not make a sound. As soon as she opened the door though her smile fell as she saw Jun Pyo look up at her from where he was working on his laptop in an armchair.

"It's late, what were you doing for so long?"

Jan Di twisted her mouth in frustration and anger at being defeated of her ultimate purpose as she said "I wasn't sleepy."

"Molla, let's go to sleep now, I'm tired."

"Yah GU JUN PYO! I am not sleeping with you in the same room!"

Jun Pyo smirked at that and asked "And where else are you planning on sleeping?"

"Are you dense? There are a lot of rooms in this mansion; I'll take one that I like."

Jun Pyo sighed as he tried to reason with her, "All your clothes and books and everything else are here, besides you never sleep well when you don't have me to cuddle around, so stop grumbling and get into bed after you change."

"YA! You filthy liar! I DON'T CUDDLE!"

Jun Pyo looked affronted and snapped "Yah! Who are you calling a liar; you're always snuggling to me like a persistent puppy when you sleep!"

"GU JUN PYO! I AM NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU! Araso?"

Jun Pyo, "Aish, do you have to always scream so loudly? I've been at work from the moment I woke up till now; your shouting is not making my headache any better."

Jan Di looked a bit guilty despite herself, she forgot that Jun Pyo was an important person now, not that he'd ever considered himself unimportant, it was the opposite in fact but now she had to remember that the whole of Shinwha and its future rested on his shoulders.

Jun Pyo blew out a breath in frustration before he said "You can't sleep somewhere else, maids will gossip about it and before tomorrow everyone will know of your condition, besides now that my mother and father are living here too it would make them unhappy to know about our rift. You take the bed, I'll take the couch."

Since the Shinwha heir was being as accommodating of Jan Di as possible, she decided to just let it slide and argue about it another time as she was too tired to do anything but sleep. She went into the walk in closet the size of her living room and opened one of the cupboards finding it filled with suits and ties which were obviously Jun Pyo's. Until now her maids had brought her clothes for her but now she learned she had to know to get around her living space.

Then she opened the next cupboard and saw it filled with breathtakingly beautiful dresses in almost every color, all of them were meant to be worn for parties and Jan Di took an unsure step back wondering if she was really in the right place at all.

She heard the door open and Jun Pyo entered in noticing her stunned expression and not understanding why he asked "Are you alright? You look like you're about to faint."

But Jan Di didn't hear it as she wonderingly whispered "YAH! Gu Jun Pyo, whose is this all?"

Jun Pyo looked confused for a minute before he laughed and said "Pabo! Of course they are all yours, which other woman's dresses would I have in my combined closet?"

Jan Di's mouth dropped open in a perfect "O" as Jun Pyo smiled, not having seen that expression too much lately except for whenever he took her on a tour to some farfetched expensive place.

"But…but..why are there so many? I can't possibly need them all! It's such a waste of money!"

Jun Pyo shook his head muttering _'really'_, **"**Ya, you're the wife of the great Gu Jun Pyo, Gu Jan Di…of course you need all of them and more…"

For some reason that comment made her upset and she hung her head down wondering just how much she had changed or been forced to change. She was never one for the party scene and she could remember buying clothes during retail sale where she and her mother would fight to death with customers to buy some bomber jackets or clothes that could keep them warm enough.

Jun Pyo picked up on her mood and softly said, "The clothes you wear mostly are here."

Jan Di was in half a mind about turning wondering if she really wanted to see another cupboard filled with expensive nightwear and god knows what else.

But when she turned around she was surprised as it was filled with sweaters and scarfs, jeans which she could say by looking were what she usually buys and had a worn quality to it. What was even more surprising was that the clothes were interspersed with Jun Pyo's as well, there were t-shirts, jeans, some trousers all looking like it had been bought from the retail store.

Jan Di couldn't imagine billionaire Gu Jun Pyo who never wore uniform to class wearing something as cheap and she blinked and asked "Whose clothes are those? They look like men's clothes."

Jun Pyo replied "It's mine of course! Why would some other mans clothes be in your closet?" Jun Pyo's tone was a bit affronted but he smirked as he threw a pair of pajamas at her which she caught hastily.

She noticed that they were too big for her and said "Yah, do you want me to trip and fall on the stairs?"

Jun Pyo failed to understand again and when Jan Di saw the confused look on his face she screeched "Yah! This is two sizes too big for me, if I wear this I'll surely end up tripping on the steps and landing face first on the floor!"

"Aiish, stop shouting, it's too big because its mine but you always wear it anyway!" Jun Pyo then thought on the wisdom of her words and grabbed the pajamas from her hands. He couldn't have her falling and injuring herself.

He drew out another pajamas which were of her size and threw it to her saying, "There, happy now, come out when you're dressed and don't even think of escaping from the room."

Jan Di scowled as Jun Pyo walked swiftly away from her.

Jun Pyo smiled as he saw Jan Di smothering her pillows in an effort to snuggle comfortably into it in the night.

"Didn't I tell you that you're used to snuggling up to me now?"

Jan Di muttered some curse words before saying "I'll snuggle the pillows, thanks."

"Hmm, seems to me that you're not very comfortable."

When Jan Di didn't bother to reply Jun Pyo said "Wake me up if you want anything." With that said he turned and closed his eyes hearing Jan Di's indignant whisper of _'and why would I want anything from you!'_

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, is the name Ga Eul? I'm sorry; I'll correct it from now on, thankyou for pointing it out and thankyou everyone who have reviewed!**

**Chapter-3**

"I SAID 10 am sharp! What are you still doing in there?" asked an irate Jun Pyo as he pounded on the door to the bathroom.

Jan Di who had completely forgotten about the appointment and was quite lazily coming to find the benefits of a hot tub and high end bath oils sat up inside the tub with a start.

Jan Di stuttered out "ehhh….Gu Jun Pyo, I may have forgotten about it…..can we go tomorrow?"

"WHAT?" came the shout and Jan Di winced before saying "Araso, araso, you impossible brat, I'll be out in five minutes!" she heard Jun Pyo's angry steps walking away and sighed before she scowled and murmured _'Always wanting to get his way! Hasn't changed one bit!'_

Jan Di came out of the bathroom, her hair still plastered to her head as she hadn't had the time to wipe it. She had wrapped a towel around herself as she had not brought her clothes inside the bathroom; she usually hurried to her room after having a bath at home because she hated to dress up in the bathroom. What she didn't count on however was the fact that Jun Pyo would still be in the room and not outside somewhere fuming at her for making his highness wait.

Jun Pyo was sitting in their room with a frown etched on his face but as soon as he caught sight of Jan Di coming out of their shared bathroom with nothing but a white towel on that barely reached her mid thighs he became intensely aware of her, staring openly.

Jan Di was busy toweling her hair and she didn't notice him staring, seeing her barely covered and almost indecent in his presence for the first time since her memory loss made him acutely aware of how much he missed being intimate with her. He wanted her so badly it was all he could do to not walk to her and throw her on their bed.

Jan Di who was using another towel to wipe her hair caught sight of Jun Pyo only when she moved the towel away. Her eyes bugged out and she screamed murder just as Jun Pyo winced and came forward holding her head and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Aish, how many times do I have to tell you to not scream?"

Jun Pyo tooks his hands away lest she bite it and she immediately pushed him off and demanded "Yah! Why are you still here?"

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes as he said "It's my room too you know; besides there's no point…" Jun Pyo couldn't resist teasing her for the blush on her face, after all he was suffering too and goaded her more, "I've already seen you more naked than that, and many many times too!"

Jan Di was this close to punching him squarely in the jaw but as both her hands were gripping the towel tightly she just screeched "GET OUT! Get out you pervert!"

Jun Pyo just chuckled and obeyed for once as he was in a good mood and didn't want to fight with her more.

* * *

Ga Eul greeted them at the hospital along with Ji Hoo. Jan Di immediately felt mesmerized at the way Ji Hoo sunbae looked so stunning in even his work clothes and white coat.

"Geum Jan Di, I hear you've gotten yourself into another pickle this time." Ji Hoo teased gently and Ji Hoo felt surprised when she blushed and stumbled over her words not making any sense. Further more the look in her eyes as she gazed at him made his wounded heart flutter with hope, it was the same shy adoring look he had seen in her eyes when he first danced with her all those years ago and it had been a long time since she'd looked at him like that.

Gu Jun Pyo who was standing just behind his wife and her friend noticed Jan Di's gaze on Ji Hoo and he felt a distinct sense of dread as he remembered that Jan Di still liked Ji Hoo in school days before Jun Pyo had come along. He then saw the concealed joy in Ji Hoo's eyes and laid a possessive arm over Jan Di's shoulder as he casually asked "Ji Hoo yah! Which way to the psychotherapists?"

Ji Hoo who was still distracted by all the buried emotions welling up inside him finally pondered over what Jun Pyo asked and said "Oh…room 112, the doctor must be in by now."

Ji Hoo also noticed the way Jun Pyo had cosseted his wife closer to him, Ji Hoo sighed as he watched Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jun Pyo walk away from him. He had to admit that the fact that Jun Pyo still didn't trust him to be honor bound when it came to Jan Di, of course at times his feelings for her were heart wrenching but he thought he bore all the pain with grace, unlike Jun Pyo who'd have cut down any guy even his best friend to get what he wanted. Maybe that's why in the end Jun Pyo always ended up with everything he wanted.

* * *

Jan Di was being questioned of various things by the doctor; it seemed that her muscle memory was very much intact. Jan Di felt relieved as it meant that she'd still be able to practice and be a doctor.

And then the doctor examined her head and asked her a few questions about her personal life before he broached on the subject of regaining her memory. All the while Jun Pyo waited outside having asked the body guards to not let any of the press people get hold of information of Jan Di visiting a psychotherapist.

"I'd like your husband to be here for this." The doctor said and Jan Di was about to protest but Ga Eul held her hand in a tight grip as she said "Of course doctor, I'll just go and call him in."

Jan Di fidgeted while waiting and after a minute Jun Pyo entered the room and to her surprise greeted the old doctor with a kind of warmth she'd never expected to see in him.

looked at her stunned expression and said "Ah, don't be so surprised my dear, I've known Jun Pyo since he was a child. I am the doctor who treated him for every bruise and every cold."

Jan Di smiled uncomfortably not knowing what to say as Jun Pyo took the seat beside her.

"Now in order to gain your memory I advice you to try to do things you usually did before. Go to places you've been to, do the things that you two did before you lost memory. And you must help her remember Gu Jun Pyo."

"As the memory loss was caused by trauma and not due to any psychological reasons I think that trying to revive her memory might be a very good idea." Dr. Kim was addressing Jun Pyo who nodded.

"We'll schedule her for CT the next week so we'll know how severe the damage is."

Jun Pyo dropped Jan Di off at her parents as he promised before he left for work, his in-laws had already been informed of Jan Di's situation and he sighed as he let his mind work on ways to bring her memory back.

**Short chapter but I promise the next one will make it up for this!**

**Please review!**


End file.
